Talk:Defender (shotgun)
Variants Hunter's Defender DEF 1200-B I picked up a Level 56 Hunter's Defender DEF 1200-B with Damage:184 x 7, Accuracy: 72.9, Fire Rate: 1.0, Capacity: 12 Rounds, x 2 Fire Damage, 4.0x Weapon Zoom, +20% Reload Speed. I picked it up in a Crimson Chest in the Lockdown Palace. It's the best Shotgun ever with its Ammo regeneration ability. My Level 69 Soldier Roland has Character mod that increases mag size and ammo capacity for everything, so it holds 4 x the rounds. I have 4 other Orange Shotguns: Fatal Crux, Terrible and Desert Bulldogs that are formidable, but this one is my favorite all around carry weapon. NWasianguy 16:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) wow! thats the best gun in the game XD... but nah i wish i had that...2nd playthrough weapon?--Gimmy Doffa 14:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :A shotgun that shoots rockets? That's hardly a good weapon. There are plenty of other projectile weapons I'd rather use. --Gourra (talk) 14:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) In the event that anyone makes a version table, here's another one DEF11, Dam 53x7, acc 68.2, RoF 1.0, 6 clip, $9209, 4.0X zoom, +58% reload speed, +10 Ammo Regen 21:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Found a redundant page with a variation of the weapon which can be merged into this article..... http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/DEF100_Hunter%27s_Defender --HybridDragoness 10:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Tidied up the chart quite a bit. I think the level 19 one I just added is possibly one of the most overpowered playthrough one weapons ever, maybe alongside a rare Masher. With the reload upgrade and enough proficiency, the 2 shell magazine is pretty much constant fire, and it's got superior damage to, well, pretty much anything. Pretty insane stuff. I wonder if this is a hybrid with another shotgun model, like the BLR Hornet Dove? --Tenthkarma 21:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I got a carnage version... will try to get screenie and post later.CinnamonPheonix 04:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I found a fire version of it. but i cant say its stats out of my mind. maybe I'll put a screenshot on later. (but to inform you guys) post ever!! xD I found a nice Blast version, level 68, +31 ammo regen. Expl x 2, Dmg 9x145, Acc 43.8, Mag 6 N808 21:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Is this a Duke Nukem reference? I remember hearing this from Duke Nukem. You can try going to YouTube if you like to find out. But maybe I'm wrong though because I bet many characters say that. Just saw the movie "Shooter" on TV last night. There is a scene near the end of the movie where Mark Wahlberg is talking about his sniper rifle use. In that scene in front of a committee panel he mentions "I could do this all day..." referring to his ability to change & reload the sniper rifle. You can add mine, just found it today! DEF340-A Terrible Defender (Level 48)/ Damage-120 x9 / Accuracy-32.3 / Fire Rate-1.0 / Ammo Cappacity-6 I can do this all day... / +18 Ammo Regeneration / +46% Reload Speed / +10% Damage / 1.5x Weapon Zoom where can it come from? Tediore has an integrated ammo factory in their legendary guns which gathers sulfur and salt peter from the environment (sediment and poop) along with ambient chemicals in the soil and atmosphere to manufacture ammunition on the fly. 20:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I just added in the above DEF340-A Terrible Defender. Also, the level 61 DEF100-B Hunter's Defender That I posted on the table is a 12-shot Construct that I found in the Armory in single player. - Uberorb (Talk) Incendiary Defender DEF100 Incendiary Defender (Level 21)/ Damage-39 x9 / Accuracy-51.3 / Fire Rate-1.0 / Ammo Cappacity-12 / I can do this all day... / +10 Ammo Regeneration / +20% Reload Speed / Highly Effective Versus Flesh / Chance to light enemies on fire. (x2 Fire) / 2.7x Weapon Zoom Mictlantecuhtli 02:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Highest damage defender? I just got a hunters defender from craw. Model is DEF350-B HUNTER'S DEFENDER(copied exactly). Stats are: Damage 356x7 Accuracy 72.9 Fire rate 1.0 +22 ammo regen.(Why is this so high? Its a shotgun for Christ's sake!) +60% reload speed +50% accuracy 2.2x zoom 2 shot magazine This must be a glitch, as none of the other defenders even come close to the damage. Not everything which does not conform to your perception of normality is a glitch. The two-shot magazine greatly increases damage. 07:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, really shocked me when I found a jakobs striker that does 444x7...Purple and Orange shotguns with the 2-round clips will easily surpass 350 damage per pellet. And the number listed is definetly not a direct representation of the ammo regen, it also depends on the weapon type 06:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Two new Defenders Two new Defenders for the chart: Could someone direct me to a tutorial on how to add to the charts myself? Villagereaver 19:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Elemental Capability I'm 90% certain, based on both gearcalc and my own calculations based on shotgun part capabilities, that the Defender's elemental capability maxes out at x2, not x3. Updating the article to reflect this, but adding this comment in case I'm wrong. Redwinggreen7 (talk) 22:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC)